Peaked Interests
by Phailen
Summary: Ichigo and Yoruichi find something that keeps them quite preoccupied. YoruIchi. Formerly A New Activity...due to this story being a pain to post...I decided to completely rename it. OOCIchigo, a little, anyway. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I was bored, I was home alone, so I decided to write something. I know this is a common theme to stories, but I had an idea for one, and thought 'why not?'. Dunno if particular setting/plot has been used, if it has, I haven't read it...So anyways, here goes...

**Peaked Interests**

Isshin and Urahara were sitting down behind a rock, calmly having something to eat for lunch in the basement of Urahara's shop. Surprising as it was, Isshin was actually quite tranquil at that moment, maybe it was because he didn't have his life size portrait of Masaki around, but who knows, eh?

The two of them had gone off to find something to eat after being "abandoned", as Isshin so delicately put it, by Ichigo and Yoruichi after the latter had said something about teaching him how to use shunpo more accurately.

The previously mentioned two were actually sitting down to eat something themselves, resting on the other side of the very rock that Isshin and Urahara were sitting behind. Ichigo had brought a bit of food from his house, which included a couple juice boxes...

* * *

Isshin was rapidly losing his current state of tranquility, he needed to do kick something. So, with an evil glint in his eye, he rose from his spot behind the rock and turned to find Ichigo, just as he was about to walk around the rock, he heard a voice that made him stop in his tracks.

"_Ichigo, I can't get it in the hole."_

Both Urahara and Isshin recognized his as Yoruichi's voice, the former merely raised an eyebrow, while the latter nearly fell over from excitement.

"_You're doing it all wrong, I'll do it for you, here."_ The two heard Ichigo's voice sound from the other side of the rock, sounding half amused, half irritated.

"_No no no, I want to do it myself. Just help me a little"_

"_Fine, I'll push it in, you just hold it still"_

"_Okay, I'm ready when you are."_

Isshin was practically jumping for joy at this point, his eyes wide as he settled for bouncing on the balls of his feet. Still sitting on the ground, Urahara couldn't help but lean towards the sound in interest. The two heard a grunt come from the other side of the rock, at which point Isshin practically had to tie himself to the ground. He was barely controlling his urge to run around the rock yelling about how his son had become a man...

"_OW, some of the juice got in my eye"_

"_At least it's in...here let me get that out for you"_

Isshin was on the ground, his mind racing like it was on a sugar high like no other, thinking about what the first yell from Yoruichi might have meant. Urahara, being the smarter of the two, and not affected by random attacks of extreme hyperness and desperate need to kick things, had figured out what was going on by listening to the two newest additions in the "entertainment".

"_Mmm, this was worth the hard work." _They heard Yoruichi's voice sound from behind the rock, sounding quite pleased for some reason...

"_Hard work? Obviously the hardest I've ever done..." _Ichigo's sarcasm now reached their ears.

"_It was too big to fit in the hole and you know it" _

Isshin could no longer control himself, he shot out from behind the rock, ready to practically maul his son in congratulations.

"ICHIGO!! You've finally become a man! I must tell Masaki immediately! This is..." He trailed off as he saw both Ichigo and Yoruichi looking at him like he was even more of an idiot than he really was. That wasn't what got his attention though, it was the fact that the two of them were holding juice boxes in their hands.

Kurosaki Isshin simply stood wide eyed with his mouth gaping open as he processed what he had just learned. As suddenly as he appeared, he shot off like a bullet back behind the rock before Ichigo could mercilessly slaughter him.

Ichigo and Yoruichi took a moment to go over what they had said, both were suddenly forced to hold in their fit of laughter fighting to explode out of their mouths. The two shared a look, both faces screwed up in painfully tight grins that reached their ears, while their backs shook uncontrollably from the enormous need to laugh. After Ichigo had fought back the hilarity of the situation, he realized he needed to get his dad back, so he sat in thought for a second or two while Yoruichi fought furiously to control her still attacking laughter. He felt the corner of his mouth twist up in a smirk as he thought of a plan worthy of the situation.

* * *

Isshin didn't know what to think, he was currently busy looking over his shoulder every other second, half expecting to see Ichigo coming at him like a charging bull. Urahara was merely quietly chuckling under his breath at his friend's predicament. Neither of them though, expected what they heard next.

"_Mmm, Yoruichi, don't stop...it feels so good..." _That was definitely Ichigo's voice, and as soon as he had become paranoid, Isshin became ecstatic once again. He knew there was no misunderstanding this time, after all...what else could that mean. Even Urahara looked up, a surprised look on his face, as he heard what Ichigo said.

The two listened as the half moaned, half spoken sentences continued.

"_Mmm, I'm almost there... Yoru?-mmph" _The two shared a confused look, both thinking that the last sentence didn't sound right. Both of them slowly looked around the rock, at which point, Isshin's mouth formed an enormous grin, while Urahara simply smirked and went back to eating.

Ichigo began his plan, moaning out things that he knew would have his "half way to insanity" dad close to clawing out his eyes as he would force himself not to look at what was going on. Yoruichi simply smirked at his antics, but slowly, it turned into a look of confusion, with a little disappointment too. Ichigo continued, nonetheless, until Yoruichi's frown grew to the point where he wanted to know why she was frowning.

He started another moaned sentence, figuring afterwards he could ask her what was wrong. She grinned suddenly, which peaked his attention. He was about halfway through moaning out her name when she disappeared. He stopped his sentence to call her name, only to find her lips on his about halfway through it and his back forced down on the ground as she settled herself on top of him.

His eyes went wide with surprise, but he soon relaxed into the kiss. Neither of them noticed the two men look around the rock, being quite preoccupied with their current activity. Long after the two "observers" had returned to their lunch, Yoruichi and Ichigo broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Yoruichi laid her head down on Ichigo's chest, near his shoulder, as she spoke "I didn't think it was convincing enough". Her grin returning to her face.

Ichigo formed a grin of his in return, before saying "I think they might need a little more convincing..."

Yoruichi looked up, before the two resumed their newly formed, favorite activity. Needless to say, neither of them were seen for several hours afterwards.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, as usual... I had a lot of time on my hands today, and decided to put this idea down on paper before I forgot about it. Anyways, hope you liked it. 


End file.
